It is very common for individuals to replace a fill valve in a toilet that may leak or be faulty in some other manner. When a typical fill valve is installed in the toilet, a threaded shaft of the fill valve may be placed through a hole in the bottom of a porcelain toilet tank. Thereafter, a nut is engaged on the thread, thereby clamping the porcelain between a sealing face of the fill valve and a face of the nut. Unfortunately, due to the fact that many unskilled individuals are concerned that a leak may form at the junction of the fill valve and the porcelain itself, it is often the case that individuals apply too much torque the nut to prevent leaks. This generates unwanted compression of the porcelain that, over time, often results in cracking of the porcelain resulting in the leaks that individual wished to avoid in the first place. Also, the application of too much torque to the nut may result in stripping of threads or cracking of the nut or the threaded shaft.